


【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《陸上三千里》17-26（華北篇）

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《陸上三千里》17-26（華北篇）

Section 17

二○○六年十一月下旬某日，北京。  
夜正深沉，差一刻凌晨四點。抬眼望天，天色漆黑，星月皆不見。極目環顧四方，燦亮的萬家燈火幾乎都已熄滅，櫛比鱗次的寫字樓和住宅樓默默地圍上了陰影織就的披風，猶如休眠的獸。大怪獸腳邊的小路燈們倒都堅守著職責，仍在盡力將自身能夠吐出的一點點光芒投入冰冷的空氣，所有光點再彼此銜接，組成無數條蜿蜒交錯的光帶。沒了彷彿無休無止令人抓狂的車潮，這才赫然驚覺，一條條空蕩蕩的馬路原來是如此的筆直寬闊。

呼──呼──  
這個絕不宜人的季節，這個素來淒清的時間段，放肆縱橫整座城市的只能是風。來自遙遠的西伯利亞冰原，凜冽刺骨的寒風。聽！它滑過了故宮的琉璃瓦，揚起了天安門廣場的塵埃，吹皺了中南海的水面，然後於長安街上猛一個旋身，揮舞著利爪與長長的尾巴，疾撲城東。

呼──呼──  
古城之東，差不多就挨著昔年的皇城根兒，有個名叫東四的老區塊。現如今，與地名由來密切相關的四座木牌樓全讓人給拆得一乾二淨了，某條不起眼的老胡同底，卻有一座帶漢白玉石牆的百年老宅留了下來。  
夜風凜凜，陰暗的巷弄狹窄幽長，人聲狗吠俱不聞。石牆與柱墩子表面滿是爬山虎，牆內的大院空落靜寂，樹搖影動，人氣沒感覺出多少，鬼氣倒是森森。然而此刻此時，氣派古雅的四合院式二層老建築靠外的一角，不是幻覺，真有一扇拉著簾子的小窗隱隱地透出了燈光。

嘩啦嘩啦嘩啦……  
窗內的空間相當小，牆壁與地板都鋪著白色瓷磚，抽水馬桶和洗臉盆各據一方，顯然是間浴廁。無奈浴缸已是無處可容身，只能在牆壁上安一個花灑。熱水從中噴灑而下，水蒸氣蒸騰繚繞，籠住了一道高挑修長的人影。  
片刻而後，水聲停了下來。淋浴者甩了甩頭，趁著室內的熱氣未散，先迅速地從牆邊的架子上拿起大浴巾擦乾身體，又快手快腳地穿上衣褲，好像稍微一慢身子就會有被凍成冰棍兒的危險。再將手一抬，幾下抹開凝聚於洗臉盆上方鏡面的水霧，看了看自個兒的臉。  
一瞥之間，鏡面照出的是一張成年男子面孔。二十來歲年紀，五官清秀，眉眼乾淨。不是別人，正是Coral行動探勘部門一眾資深核心成員一致公認的「二○○六年度十大幸運兒」之首，新進探寶員吳邪是也。

怪了，他怎麼會出現在這裡？難道老宅子底下埋了座皇陵？

誰能想到呢？總部設於美國的跨國尋寶打撈公司，竟會挑上一座位於北京東四的大型三進老四合院，從業主手中便宜地承租下來之後，通過細緻的內部翻修與外觀復原，將已有百多年歷史的破落廢墟整理成現代設備基本不缺的別致宿舍兼招待所。既可供內部成員為任務或私人目的申請暫住，也是高層辦Party宴請客戶的合適場所。

沖了澡，再用最快速度完成洗漱，吳邪跨出浴室，一邊拿毛巾使勁兒擦拭溼漉漉的短髮，一邊趿著拖鞋啪啦啪啦地循著黑洞洞的長廊朝老屋的另一端去。步速之快，堪比競走，瞧不出半點睡太晚或起太早的人當有的疲憊或迷糊。如此來到廊底，拐了個彎，往上爬一層樓，又穿過一條較短的迴廊，直至以簌簌發顫的手轉開了另一扇門，才在撲面的暖意中緩下動作。  
沒辦法，比鬼神更可怕的，是走廊──沒暖氣的走廊！

十一月末，南方或許還不算太冷，北方卻早已入冬。地凍天寒，上山下海皆屬不易，再加上西洋和中國的新年即將接踵到來，按慣例，每一年的這時，除非有極特殊且必要的情況，否則Coral未完成的打撈、挖掘項目都會暫停，待來年春天再行重啟。  
作為專與各種危險打交道的探寶員，走過驚滔駭浪的一整年，好不容易到了年末，拿著分紅爽爽地休上幾個月長假，自然是天大的美事，做夢怕都能笑醒。可若換個角度看，公司最大的行動探勘部門近乎停擺，只有公關、研究和保安部門還維持基礎運作，眾人各回各家，反正天高皇帝遠，隔著一個太平洋呢！偌大的北京分部就跟唱空城沒區別了。這個當口，你偏要很不合群地從南方跑上來用訪友的由頭跟人家申請短期住宿，拜託，能拿到房間鑰匙就不錯啦！誰管你宿舍走廊的暖氣管突然出了啥子故障？

跨進房間，就像從大冰箱走進溫室，寒意瞬間留在了身後，四肢及牙關的微小顫抖登時停止。吳邪舒服地呼出一口氣，下一步卻不是縮入更溫暖更舒適的被窩。開燈、關門、瞥一眼「某處」、甩下毛巾、吹頭髮……不間斷地做完上述種種，並且換好一整套可以出門的衣服，再對著鏡子整了整裝，扒梳幾下瀏海，撩起窗簾一瞄外頭的天，轉眼看向床頭櫃上的小鬧鐘，不過四點零五分。  
然後，視線又飄向了「某處」。

佈置簡單整齊的單人房裡，加大的單人床上，棉被團高高隆起。

兩步來到床沿，坐下，他輕輕推了推厚棉被，「小哥，起來吧，快沒時間了。」

厚被子底下的「東西」毫無反應。

等了幾秒，不死心地又推了推，「你真的不去？」

棉被團不動如山。

再等幾秒，他無奈地撇嘴帶聳肩，「好吧！」手掌於被面上拍兩拍，扭頭起身，「那我出──」

嘩啦！

身後忽然一涼，「唔？」

毫不誇張地說，當吳邪意識到被子被猛然揭開，自己的手腕給五隻長手指抓住的剎那，人就已經讓一股力道仰面拽倒在了床上。  
公司宿舍的床墊沒可能是席夢思，幸好枕頭的質量還是不錯的。小半秒的暈眩過後，眨動眼皮，居然不覺得天花板上的頂燈光刺眼。因為他的頭臉乃至整個上半身，全都為一抹人形陰影所覆蓋。  
那是個男人，岔著腿跪在吳邪的腰腹上。頸部以上是一張絕不比時下演藝圈當紅男星遜色的面皮，蓄著較他略長一些的黑髮。頸部以下一絲不掛，膚色蒼白，渾身都是結實漂亮的肌肉，身形精壯勻稱。半瞇著一雙黑眸，居高臨下地望著他。半晌，性感非常的身軀緩緩地覆下來，兩張臉之間的距離也逐漸縮短、縮短，直到……

「喂！」  
刻意裝出的氣憤掩不住聲音裡的好笑。肩頭擱著一顆腦袋，溫溫的鼻息拂過肌膚，細而軟的黑髮蹭著頸窩，癢得吳邪全身直扭，雙手做著近乎徒勞的抵抗，「別、別壓著我，我還得出門呢，胖子在等了……哎，張起靈，你不是又睡著了吧？沒這麼快吧？醒醒啊！」  
不依不饒地掙扎一小會兒，總算感到身上的重量一輕，他立馬如得到大赦般一骨碌地翻下了床。接著卻非穿上鞋子抓起外套奪門而出，而是一一檢查起暖氣的溫度、窗縫是否關緊等等。待到斟滿兩大杯清水放上桌，順便確認擱在桌上的一支簡易手機處於電力充足的待機狀態，再一瞄小鬧鐘，四點一刻了。  
目光第三度飄上床，見棉被團已無聲無息地恢復了「蟲蛹」狀，他一笑，這才拿起披在椅背上的薄棉衣和圍巾。  
「你好好睡，有什麼事打手機給我，我出門了。」

 

 

Section 18

凌晨四點半過一些，天繼續黑，風繼續緊，北京城繼續沉睡，又或說是半夢半醒。  
一輛載著客的出租車高速駛於寬闊空曠的東三環，由北往南，一路行經建國門外大街、通惠河北路、廣渠門外大街，在華威橋出口下主路，跟著往右拐了兩個彎兒，逐漸減速，停下。幾秒而後，吳邪自後座走下車。於逼近零度的低溫中呵出一口白氣，拍了拍臉，緊了緊脖子上的圍巾，隨即跨開長腿。  
此時、此地，意欲何為？

循著他的步伐與目光觀望，前方不遠，層層掩映的樹影後方，一堵厚實的灰色照壁高高矗立。以此為起點，竟有好幾溜的仿古建築映入眼簾，朱漆碧瓦、斗拱飛簷，伴著簷下門楣高掛的一盞盞紅燈籠與一片片金字店招，一逕延伸開去，數不出究竟有多少幢。相向的兩排店鋪間，青石板鋪就的街面透著幾許古意。人潮來往，燈火通明。  
「借過借過啊！」  
喧嚷間，忽有地方口音濃重的喲喝響起。幾名身穿傳統藏族服裝的男女，肩上背著包袱，手裡推著載有貨物的小車，匆匆地分開人群，朝街道深處擠去，似要趕赴熱鬧的集市。車輪子滾過路面，轆轆作響。  
不是海市蜃樓般虛渺不可及的幻影，不是哪家影視公司為拍攝年度大片砸重金搭建的場景。每個周末凌晨四點半，北京東二環與東三環之間，這是無數詭秘傳說的誕生源頭，也曾有無數絕世古玩於此間流轉，聚大江南北之珍稀，唯京師帝都所獨有，自清末代代承襲下來的一幅百年風景：鬼市。

夜色深沉，街景明亮。越過貼有「潘家園舊貨市場」七個大字的照壁，走進熙來攘往的長街與半開半掩的古董鋪子，吳邪知道，要逛所謂清晨即收的「鬼市」，重點不在這些坐店商戶，在更往裡的大棚區。可此來一不為兜售珍寶，二來也無淘寶的興致和資本，就是想圖個新鮮、長點見識，因此倒沒有太急切，比起週遭其他抓著小手電筒和布袋的老淘客，直可用悠哉形容。更何況他還得先跟「地陪」會合了才行。於是一面伸手進斜背的包裡掏手機，一面隨意地將眼光往兩邊的古董店掃。  
就這麼毫不經意地一瞥，瞥見一抹紅豔豔的人影。

那是一個女孩，十六七歲的年紀，站在開了暖氣的店面裡，穿著一件改良式的短版繡花夾棉紅旗袍，圍著一條毛茸茸的圍脖，長髮於頭頂盤成兩個小髻。瀏海側夾在耳上，水靈靈的大眼睛彷彿盛著光，忽閃忽閃的，一看便知是個小黃蓉，精靈古怪的主兒。腳踩矮凳，手拿布巾，正擦拭著門邊博古架上的灰塵，突似想到或看到了啥，扭臉朝裡屋喊出一句話。  
「叔，我把你這禁婆爐挪個位置唄！」

人一激靈，耳朵如被一隻隱形的手牢牢揪住。  
吳邪下意識地瞪大了眼，轉頭再往那鋪子望，就見一名中年人快步打內堂走出來，顯然是老闆。  
「挪什麼啊？擱那兒明明挺好。」

紅旗袍少女噘起小嘴，「唔……」迅速地環視店內，大概確實沒有更好的地方，只得聳了聳肩膀，「那我把它給擦一擦吧！」搖了搖頭，神態竟然帶點超齡的老成，一掃方才的俏皮，「我說叔你也真是的，平時都不打理，爐蓋積灰了都。這不明擺著告訴人家，這玩意兒啊就是個放了很久怎麼也賣不掉的冷門東──嗯！」  
「西」被吞掉了。不過，晚了。

正批評著自家店鋪的貨品品相不夠優、掌櫃的態度不給力，忽然發現門口站著客人，還是個眉清目秀的年輕男人，這該有多尷尬？

幸好不等較女孩更加尷尬的店老闆壓住嘴角的抽搐換上笑容出聲招呼，來人先衝他們一點頭，發了話。  
「兩位，能不能讓我瞧瞧……」手掌從包裡抽出來，食指指向女孩身前，博古架上頭的一樣物事，「那只香爐？」

 

一間古玩店、兩盤小點、一杯鐵觀音。除開杯盤，茶几正中另擱著一只造型簡單樸拙的青銅香爐。爐蓋蒙了一層薄灰和海屎，爐身銘刻有幾個人物，就著燈光仔細端詳，個個都是長頭髮、大肚子的女人。髮絲披散，肢體扭曲，狀若漂游於水中。

「這位小哥，您挺識貨的。」

茶几這一側，吳邪抬起臉，將視線拉離香爐。抿一口熱茶暖喉，也藉此壓下某些仍舊歷歷在目的驚悚畫面。  
「這該不是海南來的吧？」  
按捺不下的是好奇，一股熊熊竄起的探究欲望：雕了禁婆的青銅爐明顯是海貨，莫非正出自變態風水建築師汪藏海的鬼船？若是，會是誰帶出來的？

「喲嘿！今兒個碰上行家了！」茶几那一側，店主人稍稍拉高了音調，聽似真有點驚訝，「不是我刻意要說好聽話討好您，這只禁婆爐放在我的鋪子裡有些年頭了，您還是頭一個瞧出苗頭來的。」

聞言，吳邪險些失笑。哪能瞧不出？拜託，我他娘聞都聞得出來！老子跟禁婆的交情可好了！  
當然，這話也就是心裡想想，說不得，「稱不上行家，只是前些時候去了一趟海南，聽當地人提起過禁婆的一些傳說，有那麼一點印象。剛才湊巧聽到你們的對話，一下就想了起來。」

「哦！」此番解釋合情合理，鋪子老闆立即頷首表示瞭然，隨後卻露出疑惑，盯著他問道：「您……沒感覺到啥特別嗎？」邊說邊做了個手勢，示意再往香爐靠近些。

啥特別？吳邪不解地在心中咕噥：難不成茶裡被你下了一日喪命散或者含笑半步癲？  
依言傾身，立馬恍然。  
香味！  
只一俯身，便嗅到一陣從青銅爐中飄散而出的淡淡香氣，非木非果也非花。混入了吐息，流過鼻腔，滲入肺腑。迷亂不了神智，撩撥不了情慾，可確實感到熟悉。緩緩做一次深呼吸，讓更多的氣味於體內過一遭，感受頓時更形清晰。儘管與張起靈身上那股總能輕易殺得他丟盔棄甲投降完敗的催情香不同，但不難推斷，兩者九成九九出自同源。  
真是！剛剛才誇口說聞得出來，說完嘴居然就打了嘴。  
不過也不怪他粗心遲鈍。的確，在一般人的認知裡，這種非花非果的味道十分奇特，十分勾人。可對於平日裡正宗加強版聞得太多的人，哪裡會稀罕什麼Basic版還是削弱版？  
恍然，之後是訝然。這股味兒是……

中年男人始終留意著來客的神色，知道已嗅出了香味，得意地嘿嘿一笑，也不多賣關子，抬手揭開爐蓋。就見陳年灰燼中，躺著一塊小小的黑色石頭。  
迎上更顯狐疑的眼神，他的神態頗似猜謎類節目裡即將對來賓揭曉答案的主持人，「這塊可是難得的好東西，禁婆的骨頭。睡覺的時候放在邊上，聞著骨香，包你睡得舒坦。」

吳邪的目光倏地又落到黑色骨頭上，嘴雖微張，突如其來的噁心不適感讓他暫時說不出話。心跳落了一拍，盤桓胸中的香氣不期然裹緊了心臟。

「禁婆畢竟是種惡鬼、妖怪嘛，不是咱們這樣的肉體凡胎，活能活個幾百歲，死了骨頭也沒那麼容易化灰。」中年男人言及此，敘述稍做停頓，「您沒想錯，爐子跟骨頭，兩樣東西都是海南當地的漁民一個撒網一起撈上來的，物以稀為貴，就算有點海屎，價格也是不便宜。我敢打包票，這整個潘家園啊，您翻遍了也找不出第二只禁婆爐，更別說是骨香了。」

這一刻，笑瞇瞇地做著介紹的古董店老闆絕對想像不到，年輕客人的怔忪沉默，與驚訝讚嘆猶豫心動之類的情緒全然無涉。  
事實上，就是吳邪本身，也沒辦法詳細說明自己怔愣的原因。反胃感突然被失重感取代。只覺得幾秒之前，對方道出的那一整段話中，有某一句、某幾個字詞，變作了一把槌子，迎面敲中他的額頭，震得腦子嗡的一響。小小的黑色骨塊倏爾放大，化為籠罩整個視界的黑幕。分明坐在開著暖氣的屋子裡，卻有颼颼冷風穿身而過。

恍惚片刻，回過神來，他極快地估算了一下手頭上的錢，做了個決定，總算又開口，「可惜，我這人好全品，海貨是不要的。您要真想賣，不如把骨香賣給我。」  
心口憋悶，不想再在這鋪子繼續待著了，但有股衝動，想把香爐裡的黑色骨頭帶走。想到它已躺在此地扮演了不知多久的攬客工具，竟有一絲絲不忍。要換成別的妖物倒也罷了，偏偏是禁婆。

中年人的臉色驀地一變，「那怎麼成？您把──」  
剛要賠笑拒絕，一串音樂聲打斷了他的下文。

聽著耳熟的手機來電鈴音，「哎呀！」吳邪猛然想起此來的正事，一拍腦袋，趕忙低頭去找包裡的手機。一抓起來，鈴聲卻停了。緊接著就聽砰的一聲響，店門讓人從外邊重重推開。

「天真！」

循聲抬眸，便見一個胖男人叉著腰站在門口，儼然嚴重發福版的奧特曼。瞧那一張圓盤似的大肉臉，聽那一口京腔，不是別人，赫然正是半個月前於七星魯王宮COS埃及怪物順道觀摩了一回男男無碼激情肉搏秀的壯士。  
戟指店主，胖子的語氣很是義憤，「我靠！老海，太速度了吧！胖爺我不過是昨兒個稍微吃多了，半路先繞去公廁撇了幾條，你倆怎麼也勾搭上了？」

被喚作老海的鋪子老闆一愣，看看抓著手機滿臉心虛尷尬的客人，看看來者──怪了，這廝幹嘛擺出一副破門來抓姦的模樣？  
「原來這位小哥是王老闆的朋友，怪不得年記輕輕便有幾分眼力。」收回視線，他也好笑也無奈地擺擺手，「既然如此，我也不套小哥您了。老實跟您說，禁婆爐的確是海南的漁夫撈上來的，當初收來就花了我五塊錢。至於骨香呢，是我從別的地方另外搞到的，價格也不高，不過對不住，手邊就只一塊，實在沒法賣您。我想您懂的，不是幾塊錢的問題，少了它，爐子真就甭指望找買主了。」語罷起身，作勢送客。

「這……您能不能再考──哎？喂喂！」

吳邪還待說點啥，胖子不樂意了，噔噔噔幾步過來，不由分說把他拽出了古玩店。混入人流，沿著長街一逕往前，直走到一段距離外，人擠人的大棚區就在眼前了，才轉臉望了望左右，壓低嗓門，神秘兮兮地挑眉道：「天真啊，算你小子走運！等到天亮，附近的商場開門營業了，趕緊去搞一套體面點的西裝，晚點胖爺我帶你去個地方。我跟你講，在北京論古董買賣，潘家園、琉璃廠名氣大歸大，說穿了就是地攤，他娘的誰高興穿個拖鞋褲衩都能來逛，跟我要帶你去的地方差得可遠了。真正的行家都待那兒，去了才真叫長見識。」

「有這麼神？」望著小眼睛中閃爍的精光，想著此人的行事風格，吳邪不太確定現在該不該興奮，「什麼地方？」

「新月飯店。」

 

 

Section 19

人生際遇從來不可預測。看著最順遂風光的時刻往往連接著陡然的摔落，卻可能於最低潮最狼狽最匪夷所思的惡劣境地裡邂逅那個獨一無二的人，交上氣味相投的朋友，或者與別離已久的故舊重逢。  
不說那麼大、那麼抽象，往小了講，就算一個人起床時心中有個清楚的目的地，其實也說不準一天下來究竟會去到何方、碰上啥事，是吧？

「對了，天真，小哥呢？怎麼這些天都只你一人出來？」

入耳的疑問抓住了逐漸發散飄遠的思緒，吳邪立即從感慨中回過神，收回視線，微一側頭。早就懶得再浪費力氣為自己正名了，正想著該怎麼答話，就見身旁的發問者──與他相約潘家園的胖男人、在七星魯王宮裡意外交上的朋友、頂頂不靠譜的一枚北派盜墓賊──先賊兮兮地笑了起來。眼睛雖小，眼神可露骨得很，毫不掩飾地將他上下打量了一個來回，「喲！真沒瞧出你這小身板原來有這麼大能耐，把人榨乾了都。」

「少他娘胡扯！」他一下有些臉紅，明知周圍沒別的熟人，還是下意識地瞄了瞄週遭。腦中急轉，飛快地找了個說得過去的藉口，「小哥他……他是海南人，怕冷，不適應北方，不想出門。」

「海南？真的假的？」胖子一抬眉毛，「我倒覺著小哥有股東北人的那種霸氣。」狐疑地嘀咕了一句，也沒多糾結，隨即揚了揚肥肉晃蕩的雙下巴，得瑟之情溢於言表，「怎麼樣？這地方有意思吧！」

吳邪趕緊一點頭，心底鬆下一口氣，慶幸著話題的及時轉移。抿下半杯淡而無味卻敢要價一千八百元的茶水，目光再度投出，又一次環顧起他們目前所處的環境。  
厚地毯、紅漆圓柱、花梨木屏風、雕花窗、近一人高的落地粉彩瓷瓶……老戲園子改成的飯店透著濃濃的古味，稍一抬頭，欄杆柱頂之類的小地方卻有一些西洋裝飾，房頂高懸的也是不折不扣的大型西式水晶吊燈。中西結合，典型的清末民初老北京風格。廳分兩層，下層大堂齊整地擺著幾十張紅木方桌，圍著中央一座高起的台子。上層一整圈都是挑高的包廂雅座，粗一算也有二三十間，人在其中，可以輕鬆地俯瞰戲台。平時，這兒肯定常有京戲、傳統曲藝之類的表演，供那些有錢有閒的老一輩人發一發懷古幽情，思念思念已然遠去的青春歲月。如今，台子已經被清空，幾個人正在上頭準備著什麼，顯然即將有節目登場──按「地陪」所言，必然為一場最高端的古董拍賣會。  
這是個什麼樣的地方？  
此地座落於王府井一隅，人稱新月飯店，既為老四九城的遺存，也是古玩收藏界真正行家的群集之地。這群大腕兒看得懂得經歷得都太多，外加有錢到了一種不曉得什麼是錢的概念，啥也不再上心，啥也不能入眼，只除開極品神器級的絕世奇珍。

同樣是張望，菜鳥探寶員看的是廳裡的佈置，老盜墓賊的眼光則是在二樓包廂與一樓大門之間來回。瞧著瞧著，綠豆大的眼睛陡然瞪成了銅錢大，「我靠！居然連琉璃孫都來了，那老傢伙可是北京城拍賣會的風向標啊！差不多有兩三年沒出現了。他娘的，我只知道今兒個正巧趕上了拍賣會，還真不知道到底拍的啥寶貝，難不成是西王母的不死藥？」  
一口將杯中茶水喝了個底朝天，胖子放下杯子，站起身來。「不行，你胖爺我癢得頂不住了，得去弄本花名冊來看看！」語罷，人已循著方桌間的通道竄了出去。別說，敢單幹的土夫子就是有真本事，一身兩百斤左右的神膘雖讓小一號的西服裹得跟灌過了頭的臘腸似的，行動力還是很高的。

吳邪留在原位，見胖子以媲美反導攔截系統的準度穿過來來去去的幾幫人，幾秒鐘工夫便成功阻截住一名快步走過的老夥計，不禁好笑地輕輕搖頭，跟著調了調脖子上的領帶，拉了拉西裝外套的衣領。身上這套正裝自然不是Prada、Gucci、Amani之類的名牌，就是臨時從百貨商場買來應付的一套。大概是上山下海跑久了，習慣了輕便的裝束，難得正兒八經地一打扮，總覺得有點不自在。  
又調整了坐姿，倒了半杯「黃金茶水」，正要拿把瓜子來嗑，手卻突兀地頓在了盤子邊。  
胖子沒回來，杯裡沒蟑螂，瓜子殼沒發霉，椅子上沒塗膠水。有的，是一種感覺。  
被注視的感覺。  
吳邪蹙眉，抬頭，繞著飯店二樓一間間裝潢雅致的環形包廂、一個個著西裝旗袍的陌生男女，視線緩緩掃去，緩緩拉回。思索兩秒，轉回臉，右手抓起一顆瓜子放到嘴裡，喀啦咬下。  
這是什麼地方？不是沉船古墓，沒有妖怪粽子，有的全是款爺和老江湖。我一非美女，二非明器，怎麼可能有人暗地裡盯著我看？想多了吧！

 

拍賣手冊沒多久就讓胖子拿來了，翻起漂亮的封皮，兩人對著裡頭僅有的一張大照片嘖嘖讚嘆了片刻，並合力嗑光了第三盤免費提供的瓜子。期間，戲台上的設備調試完成，幾個夥計小心翼翼地搬了一只放有拍賣品的玻璃櫃上去。又不多時，閒雜人等漸漸離場，厚重的窗簾被拉上，頂上的巨型水晶吊燈大亮。清脆搖鈴聲響中，一名黑髮披肩、細腰長腿的女司儀款款走上台。另有一名胳臂粗壯如牛腿的夥計以特製的竹竿勾住玻璃櫃上的小環，將櫃子高高地舉至半空展示。  
「現在開始走貨！各位老闆看好了，鬼鈕龍魚玉璽，僅此一件的珍寶，拍不著就沒下回了。」  
走貨、分鈴鐺、說明叫價規矩，又一串緊鑼密鼓的程序而後，一聲鑼響，收藏界的盛宴正式揭幕。

拍賣會開始了，若要問這當口吳邪的感受，自是好奇與期待佔多。至於疑似被人盯上的異樣感什麼的，翻開拍賣手冊那時就拋到了爪哇國去。  
北京城裡，天子腳邊，放下了探險裝備與時刻得提著的警戒心，安安穩穩地坐定新月飯店的戲台子前邊，在極近的距離欣賞一場極端慘烈卻不見血的廝殺爭鬥，真是絕難得的一個長見識的機會。再想想Coral的那些項目，所有讓行動探勘部門成員冒著生命危險打海底和地下弄出來的稀奇寶貝，十有八九也都透過類似的場合被拍了出去。又按胖子所言，今日撞上了一場盛會中的盛會，圈子裡所有叫得上號的大佬都來了，然而花名冊裡的拍賣品只獨獨一件。在場人實力超級雄厚，目標也超級明確，競爭會有多激烈，怎能不擦亮了眼睛好好地瞧個清晰？

卻是不意想，當鬼鈕龍魚玉璽的價格往上翻過幾翻，輕易突破兩千萬，那廂胖子的精神氣兒完全嵌到了現場氛圍裡去，又緊張又興奮，這廂的吳邪倒不知不覺地陷入了一種極端微妙的恍惚狀態。說不上緣由，思緒莫名就跑偏了，望著四周或志在必得或深沉不露的臉孔，聽著此起彼落的鈴聲與叫價聲，腦海裡忽然冒出一個問號。  
我要帶上了家裡那只悶油瓶一塊兒來，也坐在這張桌子邊，他會被這股熱切且肅殺的詭異氣氛影響嗎？  
腦袋不用轉，馬上便有答案：不會，百分百照睡他的覺。

順著思路繼續發想，小菜鳥探寶員首先腦補了自家那隻混血「禁公」穿上西裝的模樣，嘖嘖！配上那臉皮、那身材，不知該有多惹眼。跟著又幻想了一下「眾人皆醒我獨睡」的詭異場景，禁不住暗暗好笑。  
偷著樂了會兒，眨眨眼皮，這才發現全場都靜了下來，叫價似乎停止了。

「他奶奶的，快一個億了！」  
胖子繃緊挺直的身體一下子鬆下來，太入戲了，腦門上全是汗。  
「先休息，等會兒還要加碼玩下半場。娘的，別說你，你胖爺我今天也算長見識了。」說著，他一面拿起毛巾擦汗，一面手指在戲台子中央低頭清點追價記錄的旗袍女司儀，「天真，你注意到沒有？那閨女太神了！這邊的規矩是叫價得搖鈴，起先所有人都搖鈴，場面亂得是一蹋糊塗，可她光用耳朵一聽，誰先誰後，就半秒鐘的差距，一次也沒弄混。」  
咕嘟灌下一杯茶，匝了匝嘴，顯是覺得如此還不足以表達內心的驚訝，胖子又壓低了嗓門補上兩句發自內心的真心話，「神仙耳朵啊，值老錢了！我要是搶劫的，肯定連人帶貨一塊兒劫走。」

要說方才旗袍女掌控場面的功夫有多神，老實講，吳邪還真沒太注意。他注意到的是，此刻此時，「一塊兒劫走」的「劫」字剛落，那女人突然愣了愣，接著臉一抬，竟恰恰朝他們看來。  
「不會吧，這也聽得見？」

「什麼？不可能，那姑娘是看上你小子了吧！要不我再來試試。」

試試？  
吳邪心裡猛然升起要出事不祥的預感，趕緊想阻止胖子的下一步，可惜，晚了。啥都沒來得及做，那廝已先擠出一副嘴歪眼斜的怪表情，掐起嗓子輕聲道：「大妹子，咱們等下要搶劫，妳能聽到不？聽得到就來逮我們，否則可就晚了。」

「抓住那兩人！」

這邊擠眉弄眼到那邊變了臉色高喊，時間差僅僅一秒。不晚不晚，真不晚，太早啦！

呼喝聲一起，立在大堂兩側的夥計紛紛大吼著衝來，行動極快。原本坐在旁邊幾張方桌邊的人無不緊張地奔走閃避，二樓包廂也是一陣喧嘩騷動，瞬間呼啦啦探出幾十顆腦袋。  
短短兩三秒，場面直接大亂！

作為混亂中心兼始作俑者，胖子噌地跳起身，一邊喊著誤會誤會別激動，一邊探手要抄板凳防身。吳邪也離了座位，卻是僵愣當場，眼望快速圍攏過來預備拿人的一眾夥計及保安，落跑？告饒？開打？一時竟然反應不過來。

也幾乎在同時，「嘩啊！」頭頂某處暴起驚呼。一道人影一撐欄杆，矯健地翻過二樓廊台，直躍而下。落地後幾步走近，胳臂一抬，愣是搶在所有凶神惡煞之先，親熱地搭上倒楣無辜小菜鳥的肩膀。  
上述幾個動作都以單手完成，此人的另一手始終悠哉地插在褲袋裡。  
「沒事沒事，誤會一場。這兩位都是我的朋友，開個小玩笑而已，沒別的意思。」  
不見用上多大的力氣，一字一句卻都清楚地傳到了廳裡的每一個角落。嗓音細而不尖、柔而不媚，以成年男人的標準論，相當的特別好聽。  
「擾了場子，驚動了各位，真是萬分抱歉。」言及此，來人微笑著從口袋中抽出手來，雙手收在胸前，衝全場一抱拳，「我解語花在這邊代他們賠個不是，大人有大量，還請諸位爺海涵，萬勿見怪。」

 

 

Section 20

天暗了，見不得光的秘密拍賣會結束了。走出新月飯店，放眼眺望，高樓林立，五色店招燦亮，王府井大街一片輝煌。十一月下旬的低溫與寒風不構成阻礙，往來走動的行人便如流水，湧入百貨大樓，湧入新東安商場，也湧入街邊林立的各色老字號名店。

說起「中國第一街」上有哪些傳統名店，少不了那家揚名四海的烤鴨店──全聚德。  
時近飯點，裝潢氣派如王府的廳堂裡已經坐了不少大快朵頤的客人，烤鴨一上桌，立刻就是一陣秋風掃落葉。除開嫩肉，鴨架子、鴨湯也不容放過──開玩笑，人家可是特評的超五星級「國家特級酒家」，價格不便宜不說，還要另收服務費的呢！  
卻是作怪，眼下店內偏偏就有那麼一個包間，裡頭只坐了兩個身穿西裝的年輕男人。一人正拿著手機滴滴嘟嘟地發短信，另一人望著牆壁上掛的一幅水墨畫發呆，時不時拿眼角偷瞄一瞄同伴。兩副筷子湯匙都擱在瓷盤邊，一屜荷葉餅疊得齊整，桌上那一大盤現片的鴨肉連著鴨肝、鴨心、宮寶雞、茄汁鴨塊湯等等特色菜，全遭遇罕有的「冷落」。

手指飛快地在鍵盤上按動，接收短信的提示音又響過幾聲，終於，某人放下了手機。抬起頭來，先看看圓桌，再將臉一別，恰見身邊人正瞄著自己，嘴角玩味地一勾，「吳邪哥哥，邊吃邊看吧！烤鴨都涼了。」出奇俊秀精緻但不顯女氣的五官之下，是一件極襯氣色的淡粉色襯衫，靠近領口的兩顆釦子是解開的，沒繫領帶，透出一股瀟灑隨意，「直接吃光，這頓算我的。」

聞言，吳邪先有些羞窘，隨即也失笑，「龍魚鬼璽我拍不起，吃一頓烤鴨還不成問題。」既然被發現，索性不掩飾了，就這麼大大方方地盯著對方看，「小花，你……你真變了好多，我都認不出來了！」表情之外，語氣同樣表露了詫異。  
沒辦法，兒時印象裡標緻水靈得彷彿從招貼畫裡走出來的小女孩兒，時隔多年再重逢，居然變成了穿著西裝長著喉結身手還挺俐落的純爺兒們，這份震撼真不是輕易就能排解的。

「是啊，很遺憾吧！你的新娘子沒了。」  
不錯，被暱稱為「小花」的男子，正是在新月飯店裡憑著幾句話及時化解了緊張場面，自稱解語花的那一位。  
「我小時長得嫩，很多人都誤把我當成了女孩子。比起來，你倒是沒啥變，我在包廂裡看沒幾眼就認出來了。」他打開一瓶二鍋頭，斟滿吳邪的杯子，面上依然掛著似有若無的曖昧微笑，「現在在做什麼？幫著你三叔的生意嗎？怎麼會跟那個姓王的胖子走到一塊兒去？我不認識他，但略有耳聞，知道這人的脾性比較不著調。可以說，但凡有他在場，啥時鬧出點事兒來都不奇怪。」

半杯白酒落喉，有人臉紅了，「我在Coral。」為的不是酒精，是當年那些直白的童言童語。  
給出第一個答案，不出意外地見聽者一愣，眼中打趣的神色立時為疑惑取代，吳邪又苦笑著解釋道：「說來話長，簡單講就是我太天真，捅了個大婁子，差點給人綁了剁手指，不得不拜託我三叔出面擦屁股，代價就是得到老外手底下掙錢，直到把欠他的債給還乾淨為止。到現在才待了差不多半年，還早著呢！」言及此，晃了晃玻璃杯，聳了聳肩，「老狐狸也是一番苦心，放我到那環境磨練磨練也好，不然永遠都是個沒見過大世面、屁事不懂的二世祖。至於胖子，是我半個多月前在山東下斗湊巧認識的，別瞧那傢伙不靠譜，相處起來還挺有意思。」  
幾句話涵蓋的很多，無法涵蓋的更多。人生際遇奇妙至斯，「你呢？」

「沒忘記二爺的戲班子吧？我很小就拜入了他門下，學唱花旦和青衣，我爺爺還在世時作的主。解語花這個藝名就是二爺給起的。」解語花靠著椅背，雙臂於胸前交疊，尖尖下頷一抬，指向自個兒身前的空杯。「喝不得，我得保護好嗓子。要是不能唱了，不止解家老小餓肚皮，北京城裡還很多姑娘要傷心的。」語調輕快，眼簾卻往下斂了斂。

「呵呵！胖子要敢這麼說，我肯定噴他一臉腸子。小花你的話，我就勉強不懷疑。」  
輕輕一聲笑，帶過了彼此的心照不宣。  
唱戲的旦角兒可沒資本參加最高端的古董拍賣會，並得到在上層包廂落座的資格。要想於會場上單靠幾句話和一個名字便消弭一場將起的風波，身分也斷斷不會只是個受歡迎的優伶那般簡單。何況吳邪很清楚自家做的是何種生意，幼時隨著長輩四處走訪而結識的小玩伴們，清一色都是同一條道上的其他幾大家族的孩子。只是感覺得出面前人不願多談，便沒多探問。  
收住了聲，包間旋即陷入沉默。外頭的喧嚷隱隱透過牆板傳進來，可吳邪絲毫沒覺得尷尬。腦海裡，無數塵封於記憶深處的畫面開始像放電影似的跑出來，有的鮮明如在昨日，有的蒙上了一層薄薄的霧。在此之前，甚至不曉得它們原來都存在。  
想著想著，禁不住悠悠地道：「除了小花你，我記得當時還有個小丫頭片子，叫……叫秀秀吧！」

這回，解語花稍放沉了聲調，少了原有的俏皮，反倒顯得自然，「霍秀秀，那時我們三個總玩在一起。霍家也從長沙搬來北京了，今天她本來也要參加拍賣會，不巧感冒發燒，留在了家裡。」說到這兒，又拿起手機，「我在新月飯店就發了短信給她，說看到了你……」  
按了幾個鍵，他把機子往旁邊一遞。

吳邪一見螢幕上的字，兩眼霎時瞪得溜圓，「吳邪哥哥是不是還像小時候那樣呆……拜託！我哪裡呆？明明是她太鬼靈精怪了。哎，小花你笑啥？我說錯了嗎？你難道忘了有一回過年……」

重逢是鑰匙，解開了由時光凝鑄的鎖，回憶便如那三九天的鵝毛雪，飄飄灑灑，紛紛揚揚。你一言，我一語，滿桌美食早都涼了，室內氣氛逐漸地熱絡。

 

人有個性，酒亦然。粗略來分，有的酒一下肚就鬧騰，可用不了太久便已無感；有的酒乍一喝貌似沒太了不得，後勁卻倍兒大。  
北京哥們兒最好的二鍋頭呢，絕對歸於後者。

吳邪完全沒料到自己會喝醉。事實上，離開全聚德時他的神智仍挺清晰，腳步雖有點虛浮，好歹還能順著王府井大街的地磚走直線。哪成想坐上了兒時玩伴的車，報完東四大院的地址，後腦勺剛一碰上副駕座的椅背，精神一鬆，整個人立馬就迷糊了，竟連安全帶扣都沒來得及扣緊。  
迷糊不等於熟睡，對外界刺激其實仍有一絲絲微弱的知覺。他知道身旁響起喀的一聲，車子很快就平穩地開動起來。再後，隱約有東西很輕地蹭上他的臉頰、嘴唇，有人在耳畔低低地說著「真不懂保養」、「皮膚都乾了」，然後是開關門一樣的聲音，汽車似乎停了。  
吸了吸鼻子，嗅到淡淡的古龍水味。  
這些代表什麼？不明白，也不打算弄明白，腦袋瓜子和眼皮都好沉好重。

待到身子被推動，艱難地挑起眼，愣愣地越過車窗望出去，已不見繽紛繚亂的霓虹燈。參差樹影隨風搖晃，老四合院漆黑陰森的輪廓鑲嵌於深沉夜幕裡。

解語花單手握方向盤，漂亮的鳳眼瞅著窩在副駕座上的醉鬼，嘆了口氣，「今晚你睡我那兒吧！」

聽到「睡」這個字，醉鬼猛然想起一事，「不行不行……」邊搖頭邊努力直起身，雙手用力拍了拍臉。迷茫的眼神清明了些，儘管講話仍含糊，「我得回去……我……我睡姿特別差，打呼磨牙說夢話踹人搶被子全都來，小花你、你會後悔的……」

「你當我家沒客房？」說歸說，解語花倒也沒堅持，先為吳邪解開安全帶扣，接著把一罐物事塞過去，「那好，早點休息，明天下午我帶秀秀來找你，有事咱們電話聯絡。」

轟！  
靜夜裡的引擎聲格外震耳，銀光流動，兩抹紅色車尾燈迅速遠去、縮小，拐過狹窄的老胡同，消失無蹤。  
吳邪斜倚著滿是爬山虎的漢白玉石牆，目送銀色跑車駛出視野。拉回視焦，遲緩地將手裡的玩意兒拿到鼻尖前，盯著瞧了老半天，好不容易才瞧清上頭的標籤：凡士林特效潤膚霜。

 

 

Section 21

夜間九點多，從擺滿高檔古董傢俱的正廳到後罩樓底層邊角的幾間雜物儲藏室，老四合院屋簷底下的一切都是靜止的。陰影和著寒意，漫開，沉澱，猶如一幅用色濃重的畫。  
身為畫面中唯一的移動物，吳邪並未在進門後直奔溫暖的房間，而是先到浴室用刺骨的冰水洗了把臉，漱了漱口，藉此刺激神智並稍稍沖淡酒味。確定自己足夠清醒了，才穿過那條比鬼神更可怕的走廊，往二樓去。

推開房門，開燈，白光一下將十平米左右的方形空間打亮。小衣櫥、方桌、待機中的簡易手機、椅子、加大單人床、隆起如特大號蟲蛹的厚棉被團──一如預想，映入眼簾的情景幾乎跟十七個小時前出門時沒有分別，除了桌上那兩只見了底的空水杯。  
關門，脫掉西裝外套與鞋襪，解開領帶和襯衫的幾顆扣子，放下手裡拿著的東西，他一屁股坐上床沿。輕拍兩下棉被團，低聲說了句「小哥我回來了」，隨即將被子揭開一角。

張起靈靜靜地側臥在被窩裡，微長黑髮一半散落枕面，一半遮住了臉，仍處於睡眠狀態。  
若無兩只空杯作證，恐怕要以為他老兄這一整天都不曾動過。

回想起來，異狀開始於魯王宮項目結束後，應胖子的邀約北上途中。打遍沉船古墓無敵手的修羅夜叉突然變得一副柔柔弱弱睡不醒的樣子，不難想見，吳邪起初真是受驚不小，直覺以為這傢伙生病了，水土不服了。咋辦？混血半妖能上醫院掛號看病拿藥嗎？吃一般人的藥能吃好不？不會得送他回汪藏海的航空母艦裡吧？問號狂冒，一個腦袋登時漲得有兩個大。但仔細再觀察，張老大一無發燒咳嗽流鼻水之類徵狀，再者，難得的清醒時段裡表現「生猛」如常，一點折扣不打。又不屈不撓地問了許多問題，總算明白了箇中原由，安下心來。  
對生於南方水域的禁婆族來說，北方的冬天太乾太冷，若不能夠大量捕食，便得在氣候回暖前盡量節省不必要的體能消耗──理解了嗜睡背後的道理，吳邪很平靜也很容易地就接受了。講白了不就是冬眠嗎？連無敵催情香、驅蟲解毒寶血這樣的犯規設定都能有，多睡幾覺算啥呢？真要說有什麼比較無奈比較鬱悶的地方，大概是他自問自答自說自High的場合變得更多了。

輕柔地撥開柔軟如緞的髮，俯身端詳張起靈的側臉，吳邪不由揚起了唇，眉眼也彎出弧度。回顧今天發生的種種，幾分自嘲，幾分自傲：小時候信誓旦旦要娶的原來是個比女孩子還漂亮的男孩，長大後喜歡的對象又是個帥到掉渣的帶把半妖，我的眼睛到底是怎麼長的？

不管這雙眼睛到底是怎麼長的，現在，它們牢牢地鎖住了一張安穩的睡顏。  
作為被注視的焦點，混血「禁公」此時乖順得像隻大型寵物。也不知道是不是真睡死了，濃黑的眼簾穩穩地棲於眼窩，一絲最微小的顫動也無。

凝視與沉眠持續，小房間安靜也寧靜。  
過了一小會兒，菜鳥探寶員撐起身，一手把棉被蓋了回去。十幾個小時地折騰下來，確實挺累了不說，還有大半瓶高度數酒精潛伏在肚子裡呢！別磨嘰了，趕緊洗洗睡吧！  
轉開臉，目光順勢往旁邊一掃，忽然頓住。  
床頭櫃頂的小鬧鐘旁，擱著一個藍蓋瓶──解語花給的凡士林潤膚霜。

五秒而後，再次於他臉上浮現的微笑，多了「兒少不宜」的味道。  
好吧，那根本就是淫笑。

刷啦！  
不是一小角，厚被子整個兒被掀了開來，推到了一邊去。  
細微的布料摩擦聲中，床墊的承重下陷從邊沿轉移至中央，一抹人形陰影將全裸的「睡美人」覆蓋。

吶，可曾聽說一句至理名言？酒壯慫人膽。

吳邪岔開腿跪跨在張起靈身上，扳正了他的身子，舔了舔唇。突如其來的衝動讓人渾身燥熱，有點口乾，卻完全沒想到下床給自個兒倒杯水。急切地旋開潤膚霜的蓋子，撕開瓶口封膜，挖出一大團淺乳黃色的油狀物，於溫熱的掌心裡搓了搓。接著，雙掌平攤著貼上張起靈的肩頸、鎖骨，以一種絕難被無視的力道展開了游移。五指過處，幾無血色的蒼白微涼肌膚立即泛出薄薄的一層油潤光澤。  
第二次挖出油膏，手下滑至胸口。  
第三次，指尖先靈活地繞著乳頭打了兩個轉，拇指和食指挑逗地輕輕一捏，感覺到小肉粒因著刺激變硬突起了，才滿意地繼續下行。  
往下，撫上結實勻稱的腹肌，觸手滑順，教人不捨得離開。凡士林融化在手心與緊實的肌肉之間，似乎把兩者緊緊地黏在了一塊兒。再一陣放肆的流連撫摸，絕非錯覺，身下這具身體的溫度升高了。  
往上，眸光越過被塗滿了潤膚油的精壯軀體，定止於那張此刻依然做閉目沉睡狀的臉。  
靠！還不醒？  
心下暗罵，吳邪眼底閃過一縷不服輸的光芒，本就發熱的腦子頓時更熱。食指挑出一小塊油，抹過自己的唇，抿了抿，傾身吻住那對緊閉的薄唇。與此同時，滑膩的手直直探向對方的下腹……

上下位的反轉，發生於四片唇瓣相觸的下一秒。

吱呀！  
咚！咕嚕咕嚕咕嚕……  
床板並同床腳的擠壓碰撞聲甫落，凡士林罐子緊跟著掉下床，摔落在地，骨碌碌地滾到了門邊。  
誰也沒心思去拾，加大但仍顯侷促的單人床上，兩隻一米八的雄性生物毫不客氣地交纏廝磨起來。

猛一下給甦醒的「睡美人」壓倒，昏眩感持續約一秒，點火成功的得意則僅僅維持小半秒，然後呢？然後吳邪就啥也不想了，思維被渴望徹底淹沒。張口迎接激烈的入侵以外，能做的事情就剩下兩件：配合著除去自身的衣物，以明顯抬頭的下身磨蹭對方胯下那根迅速膨脹的炙熱硬物。

空氣密度在加大，除了粗重急促的喘息，還滲入一股奇特的香氣。

兩瓣為潤膚霜沾抹得水潤的唇離開同樣泛著滑潤光澤的唇，具強烈侵略性的吻立刻循著吳邪的頸子往鎖骨處蔓延，每一次吸吮都揪緊了他的神經，帶來又痛又麻又癢的快感。「啊啊……嗯……」禁婆族的冬眠習性顯然把好好一枚身心發育皆健全的大齡男青年憋得嚴重慾求不滿了，他只能──他必須不住地呻吟、挺腰，雙腿往兩邊分，雙臂環抱侵略者的肩背，用最直白的肢體語言表達急需滿足的渴求。

卻在這當口，似是感應或者察知到了什麼，張起靈先一怔，隨之竟突兀地煞停了動作，抬起臉來。長瀏海凌亂地貼著前額，兩眉微蹙，瞇起的黑眸定定地盯著吳邪，眼神是與現況格格不入的銳利。眼底有隱忍，有疑惑，也有些不易察覺的異樣。  
緩緩地吸入、吐出一口氣，沉聲開口：「明天還要出去？」

吳邪不假思索地點頭，「嗯，要……」好熱！未散的酒氣為慾望蒸騰，化作一片朦朧的白霧，令他漏看了面前人眼中的異色，只感到不滿，「我今天遇到……」難耐地扭了扭腰，兩手禁不住地發力。直挺挺的性器完全被體液濡濕，興奮已極，「先別……他娘的……等、等下再說……」

「我也去。」  
張起靈冷冷地拋下三個字，掙開他的手，一翻身下了床，走出房間。

 

 

Section 22

北京，軍都山，八達嶺。  
初冬午後，晴空是一片遼遠的藍，褐綠色山脈綿亙大地。放眼四眺，最醒目的卻非渾然天成的北地風情，而是一道高齡數百歲的古老城牆。灰磚白泥嚴絲合縫地砌出六米多高、可容十人並行於牆頂的厚實牆體，穩固地矗立於山嶺稜線之上，來自東北，去向西南，頭尾皆蜿蜒延伸至目力最盡最盡處之外，雲煙渺渺，猶若騰飛的蒼龍。  
長城，中國古時最浩大的軍事工程，金戈鐵馬，歷經不知多少慘烈戰事。也是今日蜚聲海內外的標誌性文化景點，不分四季，遊人如織。山風呼嘯不休，吹動的何止是草木；登城者絡繹不絕，踏過的絕不僅於牆磚。

「本來以為會是個陰天，運氣不錯。」  
登上城牆，自關城往南往北行，平均每隔百來米便有一座兩層高的「敵樓」。現如今，解語花正從南三樓頂的垛口微探出身，先仰望天空，又俯首環視腳下，「這地方我不知有多少年沒來了……」語氣似懷想，似感嘆。  
陽光洩落，化作金粉，摻入飛揚的黑髮，滑過濃密的長睫毛，擦亮了標緻的面龐。不見昨日那件淡粉色襯衫，卻有一條粉色羊毛長圍巾讓他隨性地在脖子上繞了幾圈，綴絲線的尾稍飄擺不定。

「可不是嗎？託吳邪哥哥的福，我也難得當了一回遊客。」  
接話的是個十八九歲模樣的女孩，脆生生的清亮嗓音十分好聽。長髮於腦後盤出俏皮的包包，身形纖細，穿著一套合身俐落的厚牛仔裝，外套領口、袖口裹了一圈蓬鬆的白毛。面衝外地坐在城垛上，嫻靜淑女的氣質沒瞧出半分，倒像個漂亮而調皮的精靈。一面說著話，一面笑嘻嘻地收回賞景的目光，將巴掌大的鵝蛋臉轉向身側。

吳邪仰臉迎上女孩的視線，天光映入深褐色的眼，碎光粼粼，柔軟明亮，「既然如此，秀秀，妳得請我吃頓好的，可不能輸給小花的全聚德。」

啪！名喚秀秀的少女一彈響指，抬高了尖俏的下巴，「那有啥問題？你等著！」自信滿滿地打完了包票，手隨即一揚，越過一道陡峭狹長的山脊，遙指另一座更高的小山頭、另一座地勢更高的敵樓，「休息好了，咱們再走一段吧！那兒的視野肯定更棒。」  
語罷，一翻身躍進垛口，不待其他人回應，蹦蹦跳跳地下樓去了。

解語花不急不徐地回身跟上，順勢看了看吳邪，再往他身邊瞄了一眼。忽聽短信接收提示音打外衣口袋傳出，於是掏出手機，口中則問道：「待會兒逛完了長城，還有沒有哪裡特別想去？」這回，聲線透出幾絲明顯的促狹，「明十三陵？」

「饒了我吧花兒爺，看明朝皇帝蓋的城牆就好了，逛他們的墳墓幹嘛？業務考察啊我？」休假中的菜鳥探寶員立即做出膩歪到極點的痛苦表情，「別！千萬別！這個冬天我只想好好地待在地面上。」

邊回短信邊下階梯的背影一動肩膀，似是輕笑了一聲。沒再多說什麼，轉身出了樓門。

同行的另兩人都去到了樓底，要循長城繼續往南四樓前進，殿後的那位卻不急著動。背倚牆垛，浸沐著冬陽，緩緩呼吸著較市區來得乾淨許多的空氣，又左右瞭望了一會兒，將層層疊加起伏的山巒景致盡收於眼底。然後，他扭頭看向身畔。如此幾秒，半試探半無奈外加有一點點不爽地招呼一句，「咱們也下去吧！」

一行原來不是三人，是四人。  
張起靈定定地站在樓台角落處，沒有聲音，沒有動作，若無吳邪的這句招呼，整個人便彷彿壓根不存在。聞言，默默地跨出腳步。薄羽絨服、連帽厚T裹住了上半身，也遮蓋了大半張臉。帽兜底下，長瀏海略略地隨風拂動。眼睛是睜開的，但，自然風景和文物古蹟全映不進其中。它們是兩泓不見底的寒潭，深沉，冷冽。

 

北京，西城區，什剎海。  
初冬傍晚，天色已暗，家家戶戶的燈火早都亮了起來。小遊船滑過波平如鏡的寬闊水面，湖泊邊上，來來去去的行人裡夾雜著不少金髮碧眼的洋面孔，間或可見幾輛造型復古的三輪車吱嘎吱嘎地穿梭。有樂音飄繞在風裡，聽似淒清纏綿的二胡，也如悠揚流麗的古箏。  
雖無盛夏時節的垂柳荷花，也還不到湖水結凍為天然溜冰場的深冬，「三海」的熱鬧仍是分毫不遜。且看環湖沿岸，各色酒吧一溜兒排開。灰牆黑瓦的老樓高懸以閃爍的霓虹招牌。黑底金字牌匾、大紅燈籠，古色古香的門院偏偏擺著幾張西式酒桌與沙發，再搭上幾盤簡餐、幾瓶啤酒，尋常所謂的古今結合中西交融鬧中取靜，大抵若此。

十一月下旬，晴，有風，七攝氏度──在倘佯於酒吧街的眾人看來，這是一個極尋常極典型的冬夜，天乾且寒，屋外人流熙攘，屋內漫著暖融融的暖氣，毫無出奇。但對後海邊某家小酒吧的服務生們來說，今夜絕不尋常。瞧！幾人的視線全都好像受到了吸引的磁石，不受控制地要飄向店內某一桌，神態卻好比下意識感知到某種神秘威脅的動物，竟不敢輕易朝那處走近。  
那一桌臨著街、對著湖，桌旁坐了四名年輕男女。四個人的皮相、穿著、舉止瞧著都相當不錯，絕對有益於眼睛，可他們之間的氣氛……  
與其說不好，倒不如說詭異，很詭異。

「秀秀，我們認識了這麼久，現在我才曉得妳原來喜歡這種地方。」  
玩了五分鐘左右的俄羅斯方塊，解語花終於捨得放下手機，打破沉默的同時，轉而握住一瓶沛綠雅。

「算不得喜歡，要不我早央著奶奶把咱們老霍家的公主墳大院裝修成特色店了。」霍秀秀噘著嘴搖了搖頭，大半個身體慵懶地陷在軟綿綿的沙發裡，面前的百威約有半滿，「我就想著吳邪哥哥難得來一趟北京，總要帶他上一些有代表性的點走走瞧瞧，什剎海這條酒吧街總也算一個嘛！晚點咱再去吃驢肉火燒，我知道一家特別地道的攤子，剛好就在東四。」

「是挺特別的。杭州雖然有西湖，湖邊也有茶樓酒館什麼的，不過感覺完全不同。」吳邪也舉起三分滿的酒瓶，唇角往兩邊牽起。笑是笑了，但笑得有些不自在，是那種心裡有事的標準笑容，「改天有空換你倆來杭州，我作東。」身子前傾，手臂前伸，鏘鏘兩聲，分別與二人碰了碰瓶子。脖子一仰，一飲而盡。

沒錯，沒漏算，相碰的就只有三只瓶子。  
至於同桌的第四位，打一進店坐定便雙臂環胸低頭閉眼做起了打盹貌，帽子都沒脫。無論別人談論什麼話題，店員送上哪些點心和飲料，非但一字不吭，連眼皮也不曾眨動，儼然一尊超逼真的蠟像。周圍正進行的種種似乎都與他沒有半毛錢的關係。

彼此碰過了「杯」，又是一小段靜默。撇開垂首入定的那位不算，三人都是若有所思的神情。直到霍秀秀滴溜溜地轉了轉眼珠子，暗暗打量了一會兒小酒桌對側神色殊異的倆男人，又和同坐一邊的解語花交換了一個眼神，決定另起話題。  
「吳邪哥哥，張小哥是不是不舒服呀？我瞧他這大半天既沒吃也沒喝，臉色不大好呢！」

「哦！他是稍微暈車了，休息休息就沒事。」

「這樣啊……」稍頓，話鋒突轉，「那，吳邪哥哥，你談對象了沒有？」

被點名者一下愣了，「怎、怎麼忽然問起這個？」要不是剛才喝光了啤酒，估計得直接嗆上一口。

「咦──」見狀，小丫頭刻意拖長了音，歪頭聳肩，「怎麼不能問了？又不是中學生，難道怕早戀挨罵不成？」前一秒是故作困惑，下一秒是楚楚可憐，「人家也是關心你嘛！當年我還老想著長大了要嫁給你呢，可你那時比較喜歡小花哥哥，嘔死我了！」

幾乎是不受控制的條件反射，吳邪的眼光飛也似的飄向身旁那尊仍舊不動如山的深藍色蠟像，再飛也似的拉回，「我……」臉頰發熱，雙手卻發冷。未及釐清瞬間湧上來的情緒是緊張是心慌抑或其他，已從沙發中站起身，「我先去下洗手間。」

誰也沒發覺，張起靈早已靜靜地挑開了眼簾。

 

 

Section 23

古蹟圍繞，酒館林立，水天交相映──北京什剎海，市民暨觀光客咸宜的好所在。  
解決了一份複雜繁瑣的企劃，一群男女白領相約酒吧一條街大聊辦公室八卦，很紓壓。  
結束了一天走馬看花的行程，一幫金毛老外衝跨湖而立的雅致單孔石拱橋猛按相機快門，很興奮。  
逃離了一個難以回答的問題，用的還是尿遁這個流傳有數千年的超經典老招，一名年輕男人獨自坐在後海邊的露椅上抽菸，很……  
很鬱悶。

「呼──」  
挪開夾著香菸的手，吳邪張口吐出一團白煙，用力之重，彷彿一聲沉沉的嘆息。整體姿勢和表情都挺帶感，就是衣服穿得太少，胳臂的顫抖幅度比較明顯，有點扣分。  
很顯然，坐著不動真的太冷了，他於是站直了身，挪動到旁邊的一棵大槐樹下。抬起臉來，不看波光瀲灩的水面，仰視烏漆抹黑的樹冠和夜空。除開寒冷，尚有來自四面八方的樂音笑語包圍身體，那樣輕，那樣模糊，好比口中呼出的煙，眨眼便能被風吹散。幾分鐘前霍秀秀問出的那句話卻格外清晰，清清脆脆的少女嗓音迴繞耳際，每個字都如一顆小石子，先敲上耳膜，再骨碌碌滾落心湖。

──吳邪哥哥，你談對象了沒有？

有啊，那位臉蛋身材都倍兒棒的大美人兒現在就坐在我隔壁，丫頭妳的對面。  
答案簡單明確，卻愣沒法在那個當下說出來。

「嘖！」煩躁地抓兩下頭髮，後背重重地靠上樹幹。敢做不敢認，還是不是個爺們兒啊？吳邪，你他娘怎麼能這麼孬，這麼沒膽？  
咬牙暗罵自己一句，他又狠抽兩口菸，使勁搓幾下手臂，接著微側了側頭，瞄了眼位於街面另一側的酒吧。低頭坐定窗邊的深藍色人影甫映入眼簾，不期然心底冒出不一樣的聲音，少了自我鄙夷，多了幾分辯解的意味：不能全怪我吧！如果氣氛能夠好一點，估計我也不至於落跑。  
「嘁！唉……」  
如此一想，開脫效果沒達到，心情反倒更加鬱悶，冷得都想跳腳了。  
是啊！他媽的傻子都能感覺出來，從下午搭解語花的車去八達嶺開始，幾個人小半天地處下來，開心歸開心，可氣氛就是不對。好似讓一股無影無形的莫名壓力當頭籠罩住，後脖子和肩膀始終是僵著的，哪怕是聊起兒時趣事捧腹大笑的時刻，所有神經仍不受控制地繃緊。吳邪相信，他的兩位青梅竹馬也有類似的感受，只是沒當場道破。而令三人陷入微妙尷尬不自在境地的源頭，真巧，正是他的「對象」。  
無庸置疑，悶油瓶子張起靈不爽了，很不爽，生人勿近冰山力場全開了都。但是，為什麼？如果是排斥除了吳邪以外的人，為何前幾個月可以和Coral行動探勘部門一眾糙老爺悍妹子外加死胖子還算和平地相處？如果是不喜歡出門、目前的體能狀況不堪負荷，窩宿舍裡睡覺不就得了，何苦硬要同行？  
情況已經很教人雲裡霧裡了，更怪的是，準確來說，其實昨晚睡前張老大就不大對勁。明明都脫光衣服滾到了一起，摸也摸了，蹭也蹭了，就差提槍上陣，哪成想緊要關頭這位大爺不知抽的哪根筋，居然硬生生煞住了車，自個兒挺著快膛炸的槍下樓沖冰水去，把吳邪一人傻晾在床上，最後不得不靠自立更生來解決。娘的！耍人玩兒嗎這是？還是說……冬眠會導致腦袋短路？

「你們在一起多久了？」

思緒突然被好聽的男人話音打斷。吳邪愕然醒神，抖索著眨了眨眼，沒再瞧見對街酒吧內張起靈的身影，但見一人站定於視野正中，身形略顯瘦削，姿態從容瀟灑。

解語花不知何時也走出了店門，此時就站在他面前，一手插進口袋，另一手拿著外套，柔軟保暖的粉色羊毛長圍巾鬆鬆地環著脖子。四目相交，先將手中的外套遞出，看他迅速摁滅了菸屁股感激涕零地接過去披上，又道：「你跟那個黑面神。」

對上那雙秀美一如幼時但已為人情世事磨得銳利練達的鳳眸，吳邪立即就明白了，一切的詢問推託轉移掩飾全屬無謂。甭管人家是怎麼看出來的，總之看出來了。  
也好，反而輕鬆。「七月那時認識的，差不多四個月了。」  
隔絕了冰渣也似的冷空氣，人一下子舒服不少，煩躁的心緒也稍有鎮靜，儘管盤桓的鬱悶未消。披在身上的衣服帶著淡淡的古龍水味，某種花果香調，前夜在車裡聞過同樣的味道。

解語花沉默了一小會兒，兩排長睫毛往下歛了歛，但沒多久便換回似笑非笑的招牌表情，「也是道上出身的？」

「呃……」此刻的猶豫不為隱瞞，是真不確定該如何回答，「這個，一半一半吧。」

「吳三爺他們知道嗎？」

「不知道。」稍停，補充，「我還沒考慮該怎麼跟家裡人說。」

對話進行到這兒，又是一陣靜默。兩人不約而同地將目光投向倒映著點點燈影的後海。一人微抿著唇，飄拂的額髮半掩面龐，辨不清眼底究竟盛著何種情緒。一人擰起了眉，眸光柔和卻空茫，思維當是隨風飄往了別處。  
風來，風過，吹去的豈止於塵埃？

片刻而後，再起的聲音動聽依舊，更形低柔，「要是覺得我跟秀秀打擾了你們，直說無妨，不要緊。」

吳邪立馬回神，兩眼瞪得滾圓，彷彿聽到了極度不可思議的事，「拜託！吳爺我是那種重色輕友的畜牲嗎？」

解語花並未立刻接話，偏頭望著他，嘴角一點一點地上揚。那弧度不帶絲毫促狹捉弄挑逗魅惑理解包容或者世故，只是單純地笑了，貌似忽然回憶起了什麼，「考量到小三爺你當年的種種表現，我還真不敢說不是。」

炸毛？不不不，吳邪單手捂心，滿臉都是深切的痛惜，「花兒爺，你以前真比現在可愛太多了！」  
搖頭以示痛心疾首，然後轉身，手一抬，搭上發小的肩，「好了，咱們進去吧，要不然……」說著，自己先忍俊不禁地笑了一下，剛被勾起的又一煩心問題已暫時拋開，「要不然啊，秀秀又得哭鼻子說我倆只管躲在一塊兒講悄悄……」

未完的下文，待發的腳步，一齊頓住。

人來人往的街面另一側，小酒吧的門簷下，靜靜地站著一個人。帽兜陰影蓋住了大半張臉，可吳邪能感知到對方的視線，像一陣冰冷且洶湧的海潮，像一把直貫心臟的刀。

 

 

Section 24

猶如摩西分紅海般，沉寂凝結了許久的夜色被兩道稍顯刺眼的白光劃開。一輛出租車緩緩駛入狹窄幽暗的胡同，四只輪胎啪嚓啪嚓地壓過路面散落的小石子與乾枯落葉，拐幾個彎，在一幢沒有燈火的大型老四合院前停下。  
嘎──碰！  
車子甫一停妥，後座門便開啟，兩名男子走下車，隨即一關車門，毫不遲疑地往清冷得彷彿漫著鬼氣的老宅子去。  
並非比肩，是一前一後，打頭者拽著另一人的手腕。  
越過攀滿爬山虎的漢白玉石牆，迎著參差錯落的樹影橫穿前院，逕直行向高有兩層的西廂房。兩腿迅速交替邁進，步速快如競走。鑰匙早就被打頭者握在手中了，來到屋門前，立即將鑰匙尖兒插入鎖孔，旋動……

喀啦！

直到看見屋外情景徹底退出視野，聽見門鎖重新密合相嵌的聲音，確認屋門於面前關緊關牢了，昏暗路燈光、凜冽夜風連著不知附近哪一家的狗叫聲都被隔絕。自己，以及自己正使勁兒抓著的傢伙，總算共處在了一個絕無第三者存在的空間當中，吳邪才輕輕地喘了口氣，高高懸了一路的心略往下放了放。  
可惜，這感覺僅持續了極短的一瞬。下個瞬間，不止於心跳落拍、寒毛倒豎，從頭頂到後脖子再到尾骨的大片皮膚全在發麻感中揪得死緊。  
一道節奏緩慢而沉重的呼吸、一陣無形無影卻異常扎人的冰寒氣息，一併由身後襲來。儼然滿月夜裡迅猛上漲的海水，眨眼工夫已將他細細密密地包裹，自頭至腳，由裡到外。

滴答滴答滴答……  
規律細微的時鐘指針運轉聲鑽入耳膜，不確定起自何處，也許是向正廳延伸的長走廊，也許是通向二樓的階梯拐角，也說不定近在門邊。在這幢百年老屋改建的員工招待所落腳有幾天了，這才頭一回聽到。  
滴答滴答滴答……

時間沒有凝固，不想雙腳莫名失去了繼續移動的能力，居然就這麼定定地站在了進門處。即使一千一萬個不願意於此時表現得弱勢，雖然心中湧動著焦慮不滿和驚詫，儘管沒放鬆手上的力道，隨著僵持的持續，伴著更多沉緩的吐息並著寒意浸透肌膚，循著耳殼滑落頸肩，迴繞盤桓，好似在蒐羅嗅聞著什麼，與生俱來的動物性本能終歸是讓吳邪感到了一絲絲……  
是的，恐懼。  
懼意甫生，眼前恍惚浮現幻覺：堅硬門板倏爾消失，塵封了數百年的濁悶空氣潮湧而至，船墓甬道漆黑幽長，生著濕黏長髮與醜怪面孔的禁婆剛剛退開，背後忽然飄來淡淡的陌生氣息。又恍若前方不遠處矗立著一座黑洞洞的石門，明知心心念念的重要信息就藏於門內，卻有不祥之氣從中汩汩湧出。  
努力眨了眨眼，揮得開幻象，揮不開越發強烈的畏懼感，簡單的吸吐氣竟變得格外困難，整個人甚至微微地顫抖起來。兩相對照，黑漆抹烏的門廳卻是徹底定止的。門窗緊閉，照明未亮。  
呼應著吳邪的僵立，張起靈也站定原地，仍是一前一後，彼此隔著不及一臂的距離，不發一語，未有絲毫移動，有若聽憑擺佈的人偶。然而那股在後海邊上對視瞬間吳邪便清晰感受到的意念，一股兇猛直白得令他心驚的怒意與敵意，此刻已是無比鮮明，幾乎要化為一柄具殺傷力的利刃，破開血肉，敲碎脊骨，生生戮穿他的胸膛。

滴答滴答滴答……

無聲的壓迫實在難扛，更遑論自個兒內心還有一種難以形容的，打前夜便開始醞釀的窩囊憋屈煩悶感。怕極反怒，他禁不住暗罵：靠！發的哪門子火呢？只不過是跟小花多聊了幾句，整得活像給抓姦在床算怎麼回事？至於嗎？你個悶油瓶他娘的愛裝啞巴就去裝，愛冬眠就去冬眠，睡出磨菇來也是你家的事，老子可不奉陪！  
不行！我要再不吭氣，估計你還當我真心虛呢！  
吳邪猛地吸了口氣，咬牙強壓心頭的懼意，手掌一鬆、一甩，重重拍向牆邊的頂燈開關。  
碰！  
觸及牆面的卻不止是手指，還有大半個身子。  
「嗚！」  
緊隨著撞擊所導致的暈眩感，是衣扣被扯開的聲音，還有，皮開肉綻的痛。

 

夜深風緊，樹搖影動。淒清森寒的老三進四合院屋簷底下，西廂房改建成的招待所門廳一角，兩條人影緊緊交纏。  
吳邪面朝下地趴跪著，雙膝及兩肘著地，雙眉緊擰，上排牙齒死死地咬住了下唇，頸窩裡烙著一塊鮮血淋漓的新傷。所謂衣褲，眼下不過是凌亂披掛著的幾塊破布。腰被箝住，臀部被強迫著向上翹起，兩腿大開，幾縷血絲沿著腿根向下滴淌。  
張起靈跪在他身後，上半身伏低，一手箍著他的腰，一手壓制他的雙手，長瀏海覆蓋了黑眼睛，薄唇染血。完全勃起的粗脹性器一下又一下地在他體內迅速進出，盡根頂入，旋即拔出，每一記抽送都用了十二分的力氣，帶出響亮的肉體碰撞聲。勢頭之凶狠，狀若要將這具身體劈開搗碎。  
一度充塞的凝滯感已全然不存，無以名狀的狂亂氣息將此地充塞得滿滿。即便如此，空氣依舊冰冷乾燥，除開鮮血的甜腥，任何氣味也無。  
無關情慾，無關快感，這是擁有者對於所有物的殘酷宣示。

「唔……嗯……」  
分明是近零度的低溫，卻有汗水自吳邪的額角滲出，滑下。  
不知道疾風暴雨般的抽插已進行了多久，又還要持續多久，全身被頂撞得不停晃動，頭暈目眩。欠缺前戲和愛撫的交合無異於折磨，充作潤滑的不是情動時分泌的濕黏體液，是股間流出的溫熱血液。曾經多次帶來巨大快感的肉刃這時化作了一根燒紅的鐵棒，極深極兇猛地嵌入身體，他幾乎相信自己要被活活地捅穿操死。頸間傷處也是火辣辣的疼。兩手受制，只能胡亂地抓扒著一件被扯裂拋落的外套，好像溺水者抓住一根壓根不足以救命的稻草，十指用力，再用力，曲起的指關節泛出青白。雖巴望著下一秒便能結束這一切，雖然心知對方期望的是什麼，偏偏強忍住湧到嘴邊的每一聲呻吟和討饒。淚水同樣被憋在眼角，一滴也不允許落下。

又過一段時間，張狂肆虐的凶器忽然又發脹幾分，霸道地擠開穴肉，推進更深處。「啊啊！」吳邪一時沒能忍住，終於被逼得高喊出聲。  
與此同時，張起靈一收胳臂，也低哼著在兩人的胸膛與後背完全貼合的剎那射出精液。

激烈的性事而後，二人的體表都泌出了一層薄汗。保持著獸交的姿勢，黑暗中，兩具衣衫不整的軀體緊密相疊。誰也沒挪動，只是默默地喘氣調息，感受著彼此節奏紊亂的呼吸和胸中劇烈的心搏。  
換過幾口氣，吳邪突然發難，先忍痛一縮身讓尚未疲軟的性器退出後穴，緊接著身子一扭，猛力往後揮拳。  
「混帳！」  
薄薄水霧漫過眼簾，視界模糊而扭曲。

最熟悉的一個懷抱，最陌生的一次擁抱。  
如果可以，他實在不願意相信，自己竟然被強暴了。被他在這世上除了家人以外最信任、最依賴的人給強暴了。

不錯，正因為當時明確地感受到張起靈的憤怒，震懾驚懼之餘，他意識到怒火可能殃及小花和秀秀，又或曝露出這傢伙半人半妖的身分，惹來不必要的麻煩，所以立即以最快速度離開酒吧街，直接把人帶回了老四合院。行動之匆忙，連稍做解釋的餘裕都沒得有。  
怎麼也沒料到，這樣做的結果是傷了自己。  
不是傻子，吳邪明白，悶油瓶子不喜歡他那兩位既漂亮又古靈精怪的青梅竹馬。但不能理解，明明不是第一次跟外人接觸，明明他跟他們之間啥不可告人的事都沒發生，情況為何會變成這樣？  
回想過去，哪怕是在水下沉船墓裡，當雙方初相識，尚未建立起感情時，都沒有過霸王硬上弓的事。  
為什麼？  
疑惑引出委屈，再是狂怒。心理層面的屈辱憤慨，遠比生理的疼痛更難忍受。

砰！手臂挾著當前能夠施展的最大勁道揮出，堅硬指骨撞上柔軟的皮肉，激出一聲悶響。  
張起靈並未閃躲，實打實地捱下了這一拳，連眼皮都沒眨。微微抬頭，恰有微光越窗而入，朦朧地照出一大把長過雙肩的烏亮髮絲、一張半邊爬滿了墨色流雲火焰紋的蒼白面龐，嘴唇和尖牙都帶血，吳邪的血。  
「你後悔了？」

對上這張透著戾氣的妖異臉孔，毫無預期，吳邪的腦海過電般閃過幾句話。  
──吳邪哥哥，你談對象了沒有？  
──吳三爺他們知道嗎？  
──我還沒考慮該怎麼跟家裡人說。  
──天真，小哥呢？怎麼這些天都只你一人出來？  
──禁婆畢竟是種惡鬼、妖怪嘛，不是咱們這樣的肉體凡胎，活能活個幾百歲，死了骨頭也沒那麼容易化灰……  
「你……」  
腦子裡轟隆一響，某種情緒霍地炸裂，逼使滾燙水珠溢出眼眶。猛地一揚手，又是一拳，「你他媽懂個屁！」

這回，拳頭在半空被一隻大掌阻截，厚實掌心連著修長五指包覆過來，微尖長指甲摳入手背。  
「吳邪……」張起靈的語氣太冷靜，差一點點便能成功隱藏聲線中的顫抖，「你後悔了嗎？」

 

 

Section 25

寒冷但無雨無雪的冬夜，坐在熱鬧的什剎海邊上抽菸喝酒的人，一貫很多。至於坐在冷清的東四老胡同底四合院廂房屋頂上抽菸喝酒的人，不消說，絕少絕少。  
今夜，吳邪偏偏成了特例中的特例。倒不是刻意要表現得特立獨行──天地可鑑，裝逼從來不在他的愛好之列，無奈身體便如散了架後重新組裝的一樣，提不起再打車出門的力氣。可讓他乖乖坐在屋裡，不論一樓的門廳或者二樓的房間，都悶得人有點喘不過氣。  
手持一罐燕京啤酒，坐定離地兩層半高的簷脊，四下眺望。以四合院為主的老區之外，聳立的幢幢高樓構成一道發光的金色環圈。環圈以內，佔據視野的主色調是某種極近於黑的深藍，當中加以黑線勾勒的景物輪廓，平房、禿樹、窄巷弄、矮石牆。鄰近的院落無不安靜，燈火稀落，狗也不吠了，風起時偶爾能聽見樹枝摩擦的沙沙聲響。  
收回在老樹和房屋陰影間漫無目的徘徊的目光，一個抬手仰脖，從招待所冰箱裡找出來的啤酒便被解決。澡洗了，衣服換了，頸間的咬傷當然也包紮處理過，說句實在話，如果不是坐姿比較彆扭，橫豎其實真瞧不出這位樣貌乾淨端正的大齡男青年不久前才慘遭了一番「蹂躪」。  
放下空罐，掏出香菸和打火機。剛點起來吸了一口，冷不防一隻手從旁邊伸來。

混血「禁公」也坐在屋脊上，兩人之間隔著一手易拉罐啤酒，當中幾罐已經空了，幾罐還未開。若不細看，難以發現此刻他老兄也換了一套衣服，因為薄羽絨服底下照舊是一件連帽式樣的深色厚T，帽兜罩著腦袋和大半張臉。一手伸出去，明擺著是要菸的動作。接過身邊人狐疑地遞來的菸，跟著又要了打火機，點燃菸頭，理所應當地拿到嘴邊抽了起來。

見狀，吳邪手中夾著的菸險些落到大腿上，什麼憋屈鬱悶一下子都被壓倒覆蓋，內心暗駭：ㄚ竟然學會了抽菸？什麼時候的事情？我靠，學習能力要不要這麼強啊？

可別說，張起靈表現得還頗像個有多年菸齡的癮君子，神態不僅自然，甚至有幾分蒼涼落寞──手指甲過長過尖的小問題先撇開不談。默不作聲地低頭抽去大半根黃鶴樓，再抬起臉來看了看消散在夜空中的白煙，良久，突然開口，「你身上有他的味道。」

他？味道？  
苦逼兮兮的「家暴受害者」睜圓了眼，挑高一邊的眉毛，琢磨著關鍵字，愣了兩三秒才轉過念來，明白了這句沒頭沒尾的話指的是啥。直覺要蹦起身，剛一動屁股，嘶的一聲又坐下了，「你的意思是說，我身上有小花的古龍水味？」為何在床上臨時喊卡？為何要犧牲冬眠時間硬跟著出門擺臭臉弄僵氣氛？為何對解語花和霍秀秀表現出此前未有的強烈敵意？短短一瞬，打昨夜積累的疑問全部得解，一面是原來如此的瞭然，一面是居然如此的驚訝，「鬧了半天就只因為這樣？只因為你在我身上聞到他的味道？拜託，那只是香水啊！跟你發情那時的那種味道完全就是他娘的兩碼子事！」  
原本是訝然與恍然，不期然說著說著，火氣很快地衝上來，他忍不住重重地一拍屋脊，提高音量，「狗日的，你覺得不對，他媽的就不能先問問我，就不能先聽聽我的解釋再下判斷？直接就來這麼一下，你是把我當成什麼了？我他娘的就這麼不值得信任嗎？我操你ㄚ的張起靈，你……嘖！」  
或許是忽然憶起往日在水下相處的種種，意識到禁婆族對於氣味的確相當敏感；或許是想到張起靈的背景來歷截然不同於自己，打小腦中便不存在任何所謂的道德觀與社會規範；也或許是望見對方的眼神裡矛盾交織的疑慮、歉疚和茫然，更可能是自身胸口泛開的炙熱抽痛感作祟，已到嘴邊的更多怒罵被吳邪強自嚥了回去。怒意卻難按捺，隨手又拉開一罐啤酒，咕嚕嚕往喉嚨猛灌。喝得急了，沒幾口便嗆咳起來。  
「咳咳咳……」

張起靈立即摁熄了菸，單手撫上吳邪的背。

「咳咳……咳咳咳……」  
咳嗽一陣，氣息不順，情緒反倒有了和緩冷靜的機會。當此時，無須特意感受，一隻手掌正規律地輕拍後背，替他順氣。力度穿過厚衣裳透來，控制得正剛好。  
緩過了氣，腦內，有一些語言迅速地展開組織醞釀。仰頭，視線遠遠地投出去，沒有星月的夜空深沉如海。  
「小哥……」一會兒後再次發話，吳邪的語氣軟了許多，「認識我之前，你想過『未來』嗎？例如自己長大之後會做些什麼，找一個什麼樣的伴之類的。」  
扭臉向身畔，毫不意外地對上更深的空茫──意料之內的標準答覆。  
「我想過，從很小的時候就開始想了。想做的事情沒個準，每隔幾年就會換，覺得哪行能賺錢就想進哪行。不過，有一點是始終不變的：我希望將來討個漂亮的姑娘當媳婦，最好她的性格是比較活潑的，再生個胖娃娃。」

順氣的手停住了。

「聽我講完。」再無畏懼閃躲，吳邪坦然迎視那一對過於深邃的黑眸，接收其中蘊含的意念，一種純粹並且強烈的執著，「記不記得？在船墓裡，你睡覺的那石室，我脫光了潛水服對你說，操！老子可不是女人，你有的我都有，沒有的我也都沒有。」  
見聽者輕輕頷首，他繼續往下道：「我不曉得你當初為啥挑上我，要我說，若不是碰到你，老子寧可每天給阿甯那個女魔頭使喚，也不願意跟個大老爺們抱在一塊兒。」  
逃避無視終非長久之計，既然決定要一起走下去，有些現實總要面對，有些話總歸是要攤開來說，眼下正是機會。  
「然後……嗯呃！」  
打了個酒嗝，酒氣上湧。這種程度的微醺不至於攪渾思路，且有壯膽功效。轉開視焦，又望了望為夜幕籠罩的城市，古老而繁華，寬闊而擁擠，嶄新的摩天高樓，古舊的傳統院落，那樣衝突，那樣調和。  
「然後我還想說，小哥你看啊，這世界太大太大了，比汪藏海的沉船墓大得太多。我不會只有你，我還有家人，好比跟你提過的老爹老媽、二叔三叔，也有朋友，例如胖子，例如小花。而你，如今有了老頭子弄來的身分，有了一份工作，算起來，跟這個世界的聯繫好像也不止有我了。更何況你應該能活到……」  
言及此，不知想到了什麼，他略顯生硬地掐斷下文，神色有一忽兒的低落。搖搖頭，停頓幾秒。  
「總之，我們活在這世上，有的東西一定會變，可不代表一切都要跟著變。再來，我不可能啥事兒都不幹，誰也不理，成天淨圍著你一人打轉。但你之於我，是誰也無法取代的，非常重要而且特別的存在。」  
又一頓，換了口氣，「這些話，小哥，我不要求你一下就聽懂，先記著，以後沒事再想一想就好。」

微擰眉思索的表情顯示了混血半妖確實沒能透徹領會整段話要表達的意思，也確實專注地傾聽著。帽兜下，紋身般的駭人墨痕已全數褪去，臉龐白皙俊秀，直與常人無差。

「我從沒想過自己的人生會變成這樣，也說不清怎麼就放不下你了，可我不後悔。張起靈，遇見你之後做的每一件事情，我都是心甘情願，一點兒不後悔。沒媳婦沒孩子不打緊了，討家裡人罵也認了，事到如今，我就想跟你過一輩子，到老到死，再美再溫柔的姑娘都不換。」  
四目相對，大概是酒精作怪，吳邪就覺得眼角隱約發熱，傷口微微地刺痛著，「但是，老子還是有原則的，有些事絕對不能接受。你如果沒辦法信任我，不能給我交朋友的自由，懷疑我會背著你暗地裡跟別的男人女人搞七捻三，那好，給你個建議……」  
聲量不算大，然而咬字清晰。  
「你不如現在就扭斷我的脖子，省得鬧心。」

噹啷啷啷──  
寂寂冬夜，驟起的金屬碰撞聲十分突兀。  
當吳邪辨認出這是啤酒罐子滾落屋簷的聲音，人已被擁進了一個懷抱。  
頭枕挺闊的肩，鼻尖前淌過一大把柔細黑亮的髮。神經抽緊半秒，整個人隨即放鬆下來。倦意排山倒海，洶洶沒頂。  
「不要有第二次了……」話音疲憊得形同低喃。

回應就如落定耳殼的吻，很柔，很輕，「不要再有了。」同樣疲累。

 

 

Section 26

狂風驟雨、驚滔駭浪，這種日子精采歸精采，卻太耗心神元氣。是人是妖是鬼是怪，揮得起利爪鋼刀，可拿得出一顆鐵打的心？風雨前，風雨後，總還是該要有那麼些相對平靜的片段，無需鋪陳情節，深埋伏筆，只需要一方空間，讓人靜靜地相互依偎，輕輕地吁出一口長氣。世界如何的紛擾吵嚷，依舊是天高雲淡，水碧山青。

上午九點。  
天光晴好，從窗扉上細緻的木雕花到門邊神態威武的一對石獅子，從房頂的黑瓦到牆根兒的石磚，老四合院內外都被鋪上一層燦亮的金粉，無一處遺漏。即便稱不上生氣盎然，浸沐於低溫的清冷院落確實換上了與夜裡不同的面貌。  
按照老北京傳統設計出來的四合院，西廂房免不得「東曬」，於是有大把日光撲上了二樓的某一扇窗，鑽過窗簾間的小縫，闖入偌大老宅子裡目前唯一有人暫居的一間房。  
衣櫃、床頭櫃、方桌、床，幾樣簡單的大傢俱分別蹲踞於十平米大小的房間中。Coral的北京宴會所──也就是這間宅院的正廳──素來以裝潢擺設華麗貴氣而聞名，甚至被人戲稱為「迷你版故宮」，近在咫尺的員工招待所單人間佈置卻乏善可陳。無妨，住進來的必定是長年在野外東奔西跑的探寶員，啥惡劣情況沒碰過？比起臨時宿舍搆得上幾顆星星的標準，他們無疑更關心打撈尋寶項目分紅提成的比例。  
噢，說遠了，拉回來拉回來。

冬陽遍灑，晨光偕同暖氣片吹出的乾燥暖風瀰漫室內。加大單人床上的厚棉被團高高隆起，瞧那形狀，底下顯然躺了不止一人。  
嘶嘶沙沙……  
靠內側的被子忽然動了動，一角被慢慢拉下，露出一張惺忪迷茫的臉，正是吳邪。  
腦袋半陷入蓬鬆柔軟的大枕頭，短髮凌亂地覆蓋他的額頭。眼簾半挑半閉，一副艱難費力的勁兒，彷彿兩片睫毛有千鈞的重量。深褐色眼珠並未完全聚焦，發散的眸光穿越空中浮動的塵埃，首先投向天花板，停頓片刻，緩緩移往邊角處，循著樑柱、窗簾一路下滑。  
「唔，幾點了？」  
含糊地自語一句，想支起身去看時間，身子卻沒能離開床面。

鬼壓床？  
必須承認，這三個字在一定程度上反映了現實。

不等他再發力相抗，環過前胸的重量先移動起來。一隻胳臂旋即打棉被下頭伸出，微涼大掌貼上他的頭頂，五指插入髮間，溫柔地摸了摸，又沿著前額、眉梢撫過臉頰，最後落回原位，並稍緊了緊環抱他的力道。一連串動作表達的意思十分明白：別吵，還早，繼續睡。

「嗯……嗯？」  
前一聲是舒服，後一聲是疑惑。  
直覺要服從指令，冬天嘛，暖暖的被窩加上人肉靠枕真是太難抗拒的誘惑。但似感知到某種異狀，吳邪那雙即將閉合的眼倏地睜圓，睏意一掃而空，神智恢復清醒。也不知哪來的力氣，一把抓起圈著自己的手臂，嘩啦一下坐直身子。低頭瞥了瞥那手，而後臉一轉，越過隆起的棉被團，往床頭櫃的方向看。  
這一眼，關注的是櫃子本身，不是擱在上頭的小鬧鐘。  
「小哥，我不是老早就跟你說過了嗎？你又忘了？」  
右手握著一隻蒼白的掌，指節修長漂亮，手指甲修成半圓弧狀，長度剛好與指尖齊。左手無奈扶額，太陽穴位置冒出冷汗一大滴暨黑線N道。收回目光瞪著身邊的「蟲蛹」，不忍再看那只表面被嚴重刮花的矮櫃。  
「不許拿木頭櫃子磨指甲！」

 

中午十二點。  
一個東四，兩種面貌。寫字樓林立的筆直馬路為緊張浮躁的快節奏主導，人潮車流匆促交會，尖銳喇叭聲此起彼落。四合院間的狹窄胡同則充斥著懶洋洋的靜謐，樹上的葉差不多要落盡，爬牆虎倒還是綠絨絨的一片。一隻雜毛胖野貓瞇著眼蜷在漢白玉磚砌成的院牆頂打盹兒，老長時間才見一個身穿棉衣的老人蹬著自行車慢悠悠地晃來。  
吱嘎吱嘎，當著胖貓的目送，一車一人晃晃悠悠地遠去，若能將這幅情景定格，儼然正是懷舊明信片上印著的老北京風情畫。而在貓屁股後頭的牆內，一座樓高兩層的三進大院氣勢非凡地矗立。  
豎耳傾聽，依稀有人聲打西廂房傳出。

「後來我就跟他去了全聚德，吃飯喝酒啊，聊聊以前的事情，昨天又逛了八達嶺和什剎海……怎麼？聽到全聚德，後悔閃得太早啦？」  
招待所交誼廳的電視是開著的，茶几上擱著兩只空的外賣食盒和一次性飲料杯。吳邪半靠半躺在布沙發上，一邊心不在焉地瞄著螢幕，一邊對手機講話。  
「哎，我說你嘴巴能稍微放乾淨點不？什麼人妖，人家小花又不是沒有正經名字。而且你別忘了，要沒他出手，咱倆走不走得出新月飯店還兩說呢……」  
聲調是有起有伏，表情變化亦靈動鮮明，好像對方就在眼前。  
「還喝？這都連喝兩天了，你他娘饒了我吧！要不改約明天怎麼樣？今兒個我是哪裡也懶得去了……」

待到結束對話，未及放下手機，滴滴滴，一陣機械提示音響起。  
進入收件箱，點開剛收進來的短信，嘴邊浮出微笑。手指迅速按動按鍵，很快地回覆了幾句話。  
滴滴滴……  
滴滴滴……

來回收發了幾封短信，終於也將手機擱到了茶几邊。吳邪伸了個懶腰，雙手順勢交疊枕於腦後。眸子一掃，望向面對前庭的窗。  
難得的長假，難得造訪的城市，怎麼都該出去走走逛逛，更何況他認識的「地頭蛇」不止一位，想上哪兒估計都不成問題。既然與兒時的玩伴們重逢了，禮數上也該正兒八經地登門拜訪一下長輩才是，霍家的當家婆婆可還硬朗著呢。然而心裡有個聲音：不急，就這麼無所事事一天也挺好。  
稍一仰臉，視線溜上天花板。動作間不慎牽動頸窩裡的新傷，「嘶！」五官為此扭曲兩秒。  
說無所事事，其實還是有件正經事得做：晚點兒得把在二樓房間裡冬眠的傢伙挖起來，帶他出門去剪頭髮。

 

晚間七點。  
天空中的星辰全數隱身，城市的燈火輝映如海。晚高峰尚未過去，架高的二三四環路和地面的幾條幹道堵得是水洩不通，地鐵、公交車廂則是成了一只只移動的巨大沙丁魚罐頭。北京的古都歷史、北京的傳統建築、北京的文化底蘊……上述種種之外，北京的交通擁堵素來也相當出名。  
越過壓迫得人有些喘不過氣的車龍人海，有沒有誰會等在歸家之路的終點？

喀！  
大城市繼續奔忙，小角落繼續寂寞。當此時，有兩個男人穿過東四的某條老胡同，進入一座幽靜的大院，隨即將屋門重重地關上。  
不是不是，保證不是拿舊情節改寫湊字，哪能那麼黑心呢？場景動作雖與前夜相似，兩人之間的氣氛可是截然不同。仔細地感受一下，沒有繃到了極限的緊張驚懼，沒有擇人欲噬的殺氣怒意，有的分明是一股子……  
酸味？

關門、落鎖、開燈，做著這些，吳邪只覺喉嚨裡漫著一股酸味。轉過身，望著不聲不響逕自步向樓梯明擺著要上樓回房補眠去的深色背影，不期然怒從心上起，惡向膽邊生，心頭一下子竄起一種衝動，禁不住幾步靠過去，硬拽著人拐進了一邊的交誼廳，一用力按倒在沙發中，跟著以最快速度脫去自己的外套，分腿跪坐上對方的腰腹。三兩下拉掉帽兜，扯下薄羽絨服的拉鍊，將帽T領口扒拉開，露出鎖骨上方那一片白皙光滑的肌膚。深呼吸，俯身埋首，張嘴……

誰都會發狠，差別在於──究竟能有多狠？

滿口白牙是貼上了皮膚，再要使勁，卻有點下不去口。不死心地僵持了一小會兒，吳邪放棄地半直起身，再看「攻擊目標」，除了濕漉漉的口水痕，就見一圈淺淺淡淡的牙印，見血自然不用想，至多至多是破一點點小皮，跟自個兒脖子上的咬傷差了絕對不止一個級別。  
自我鄙視幾秒，想要退開，腰先被一雙手環住。  
相互對視，彼此的距離不大於十五釐米。「施暴者」實在千百個不想承認，他從「被害者」眼裡看到了無辜。  
「剛才剪頭髮的時候，你沒感覺到什麼？」

張起靈以極小的幅度皺了皺眉。昨晚一怒之下瘋長過肩的髮已被剪去，完全恢復了這幾個月的樣子。

接收到小動作傳遞的信息，吳邪先是不信：怎麼可能？想唬誰啊？那理髮姑娘什麼花痴眼神，娘的，就差沒在你臉上燒幾個洞了！信不信咱們一走，她馬上要把你掉在地上的頭髮都撿起來帶回家擱枕頭底下？隨後是不滿：切！我身上那一丁點香水味你他娘睡著覺都聞得出來，大姑娘赤裸裸火辣辣的視線愣瞧不見，這選擇性矇蔽能力也太剽悍了吧！恨恨地磨了磨牙，又一轉念，突然想通了某個環節，登時徹底釋懷，轉而勸自己道：算啦！不知者無罪，畢竟不是這傢伙主動招惹來的，我這是吃的哪門子飛醋？更何況這廝的臉皮確實生得好，不怪人看。以後再要碰上類似的事也甭嘔，直接掛個小牌收觀賞費得了。  
電光石火間，幾個念頭一一轉過。回過神來，再對上透著淡淡疑惑的目光，還沒考慮該把話題帶過或挑明，忽有一串熟悉的鈴音入耳。  
維持跨坐在自家混血「禁公」腰上的姿勢，吳邪探身向一旁，從扔在沙發另一邊的外套口袋裡掏出手機。一見螢幕顯示的來電者，立馬向人肉坐墊使了個眼色，然後才按下接聽鍵，將機子拿到耳邊。  
「喂，三叔啊，怎麼了……嗯，哦！挺好的，沒事，早休假了，我在北京呢，這邊有朋友招待……哎，哪那麼誇張啊，我可比不得你吳三爺能耐，只是來玩個一陣子，再過幾天就該回杭州去了……」

全神投入了對話，這當口的吳邪不會留意到，張起靈的注意力不曾挪開，甚且更加專注。不僅搜羅著他的任何神色變化，也傾聽著他道出的每一個字、每一句話。

「對了，你還沒說找我有啥事……嗄！冒沙井？咱們不都好多年沒回祖村去過年了嗎？為什麼……嗯，噢，這樣……好吧，我知道了……OK，好好好，沒問題……」

對話不長，兩分鐘左右的工夫，可當放下手機，吳邪清楚地意識到，心口多了一點東西。並非適才的酸味，那早就被沖淡沖散，丁點都不剩了。  
甩甩頭，撇開臉，說不清因著怎樣的一種感覺，竟然有些不敢再與面前人對視。視焦於虛空中漫無目的地打圈，片刻後拉回，嘴一咧，扯起笑容，「我肚子餓了，小哥你要是精神還可以，陪我出去走一走，吃點什麼吧！」  
輕鬆、故作輕鬆，兩者有著本質上的差異。

張起靈微一點頭，接著卻收緊了手臂，同時抬起一手按住他的後腦勺，輕輕發力。

若非手機鈴聲不識時務地再度響起，四片唇瓣必然相接。

愣愣地瞪著螢幕中央閃現的名字，吳邪心中沒有太多好事被打斷的不爽，有的是極度不祥的預感，一絲涼意颼颼地漫過背脊。  
當然，電話還是要接，就是接通前得先默禱一句。  
「喂，甯大隊長啊，有何貴幹……吃飯？哈哈哈！不好意思，我現在人不在杭州，在北京。以後找我吃飯記得先預約，我得排排行程……好啦好啦，下次還有機會嘛，樓外樓行不行……呵呵！誒，妳找我就為這事了吧？沒別的吧？」  
語氣裡的期望有多濃，聾子都聽得出來。期望的是啥，拿膝蓋想也能知道。怎奈數秒過後，紅潤面色刷地轉作灰白，那頭給出的回答定然不如預想。  
祈禱歸祈禱，老天爺賞不賞臉從來就不是同一回事。  
「什麼？」再幾秒，猶如給人踩了尾巴的貓，音高生生拔起八度，逼近破音，「長、長白山？」


End file.
